Paparazzi
by ZackiepoosCloud
Summary: When Tsukasa Futaba suddenly finds himself in Domino City, he finds himself feeling weird for his new-found room mate, Ryou Bakura. But... what are these feelings? And.. where's Gemini and Hikaru? Yaoi. Possible Lemon later. RyouxTsukasa In Progress


**Chapter One**

"_Why?" Gemini Spark White turned and stared at the Earth from outside its atmosphere. "Why won't it explode!?" He turned, only in time to see an emerald, green light running straight for him along the EM wave route. He barely had time to scream; the Denpa-Henkan of Tsukasa Futaba and Gemini was ripped apart. Gemini was destroyed (or so it seemed) by the light that was the FM king- Cepheus, and Tsukasa was flung back down to Earth. His course was shifted, though, and he did not land in his home-town, nor on Dream Island. Instead, he landed- unconscious- in the alley of some other town. And there he stayed, unmoving, almost mistaken for dead. A flyer in the alley read "Welcome to Domino City."_

The next morning was like every morning for Ryou Bakura. He was up before the sun to get ready for school. He put on the blue uniform, buttoned it up to the collar, then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Yami Bakura, now having his own body, was passed out on the couch with the television still on. Ryou shook his head, going to turn off the television, but something caught his eye.

"Reporters say it was large, indestructible, and the only machine that could ever travel to the Earth's core. It's still there, we think, and scientists are trying to figure out who made it and why." Ryou turned the television off. If he hadn't, he would have remained watching it all day.

Ryou grabbed his school bag and left his apartment. When he got outside, Yuugi was just coming up the street. "Hey. Bakura!" The smaller boy greeted. His British friend nodded in response. "Did you hear about that robot?"

"Yes, I was watching about it this morning. Who ever made that was a genius," Ryou commented. The two started to walk down the sidewalk to school when Ryou tripped and fell. Pushing himself up, he looked in the alley and half expected a thug. To his surprise, it was not. A green haired boy with a purple coat and purple pants was lying there. A matching purple head-band had fallen next to him, and a white Mp3 player was in his hand. His long hair gave him almost a feminine look, but Ryou was sure it was a boy due to there being a lack of chest.

Ryou dropped his school bag and ran to the boy's side, shaking his shoulders. "Is he okay!?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm not sure.." Ryou placed his head to the boy's chest. To his relief, there was a slow, steady heart beat. "Yuugi, I'm going to take him inside and see if I can wake him up." Ryou picked up his school bag, then scooped up the boy in both arms.

"What about school?" Yuugi asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I have an excuse," Ryou turned and started to walk back to his apartment. He looked back, smiling at Yuugi. "It's okay, Yuugi. I'll come by later."

"Well, I was going to have Joey and Tristan, and maybe Tea, come back with me to your house," Yuugi suggested.

"That works, too." Ryou turned backa round and continued his walk. The sun was just coming up now, and the tiredness had yet to leave Ryou's body. The added weight of the boy was beginning to take its toll, but Ryou remained awake. He had to, the snow on the ground could cause him to slip, and Ryou would rather not. Once getting to his apartment door, Ryou found that he could not get the key. "Bakura?" Ryou called. No answer. Ryou sighed, then called again. "Bakura!"

The door opened, "What!?" Yami Bakura looked enraged. "Aren't you supposed to be at school!? And who is this!?" Yami Bakura held the door open, so Ryou walked in. Yami Bakura shut the door and continued ranting. "He better not be staying here! We only have two rooms, and I'm not sharing!"

"He doesn't appear hurt," Ryou said as he placed the boy on the couch. Yami Bakura groaned in irritation, walking to the kitchen area. He grabbed a bowl and filled it up with cold water, then walked to the couch and poured it on the boy. He awoke with a gasp, bolting upright and knocking into Bakura. The boy's deep chocolate eyes met with the lighter hazel of Ryou before the boy tried to back away, soon finding that his body ached horrible.

"Where am I!?" The boy asked frantically.

"Domino City," Ryou answered. "I found you in an alley. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

The thoughts of passed events returned to Tsukasa. He no longer heard Hikaru's voice, or felt Gemini's presence. Tsukasa _knew_ that he couldn't tell these two, though. They wouldn't believe him anyway, he figured.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou introduced. "And this is Yami Bakura." He pointed to his Yami, who rolled his eyes and walked back in to the kitchen.

"Tsukasa Futaba," Tsukasa felt ore at ease. If they trusted him with their names, then he could do the same. "So.. I call you two.. Ryou and Yami?"

"No!" Yami Bakura hissed, making Tsukasa jump. "Call me Bakura." Tsukasa nodded, though regretfully. His body was still terrible sore, and he knew why. He did wonder how he was alive, though.

"Where are your parents?" Ryou asked. Tsukasa looked down, remaining silent. "Are they dead?"

"I wish," Tsukasa muttered.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I'm going," Yami Bakura stated before he left the apartment. Ryou looked back to Tsukasa, hoping for some sort of explanation.

For the next few hours, Ryou and Tsukasa spent it talking. They were getting to know each other. Tsukasa told Ryou about himself- but never about Gemini or Hikaru- and Ryou took care of Tsukasa. Of course, he could do nothing about how sore Tsukasa was, but he could try to make him comfortable. Ryou found a lot about Tsukasa just through their conversation, and finally sat on the kitchen counter after a while, stretching his limbs.

"I'm sorry," Tsukasa sighed. "I'm talking too much. It's all-.. just a sob-story anyway. I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Ryou would rather not say anything on how horrible he felt for Tsukasa, though.

Before they could continue, however, the doorbell rang. Ryou turned and jumped down. "Yes?" He called.

"'Ey, Bakura! Le' us in!" Obviously Joey with the Brooklyn accent. Tsukasa sat up, eyes wide.

"Don't worry," Ryou assured as he opened the door. Joey and Tristan burst in. "Joey, Tristan," Ryou pointed at Tsukasa, "this is Tsukasa Futaba. He's not from here." Yuugi and Tea were next to wak in. Joey was first over to Tsukasa, looking him over. Tsukasa didn't like the sudden attention he was getting.

"I'm Yuugi Motou," Yuugi held his hand out. "And this is Tea." He notioned towards her.

"Hi," Tsukasa said, hesitantly taking Yuugi's hand.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay. I was with Bakura when he found you." By this time, Tsukasa caught on that they all called Ryou _Bakura_. "You were out like a light. I thought you were dead at first."

"Where are you from?" Tea asked.

"Uhm, guys, let's not pelt him with questions," Ryou suggested. Tea, Joey, and Tristan nodded. Tea looked at her watched and gasped. "I need to be at work in thirty minutes! I'm gonna go, nice to meet you!" She waved to everyone then ran out.

"Are you going to attend Domino High with us?" Tristan looked back at Tsukasa when he asked.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Aw, c'mon. It'd be nice to have a new face 'round der," Joey sat next to Tsukasa, pulling him close with one arm. "Imagine," he said through a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cats. "All da girls suddenly gaga fer ya." Tsukasa grimaced. "New people." Tsukasa frowned. "New life if ya messed up dere at ya old school." Tsukasa liked that idea. His old life was not something he would treasure..

"I wouldn't want to put Ryou and Ba-" Ryou shook his head to Tsukasa. "Ah! I mean I wouldn't want to put Ryou out." Ryou sighed with relief when no-one caught Tsukasa's slip up.

"You can stay with me and Atem?" Yuugi offered.

"That's okay, Yuugi," Ryou stepped over now. "He can stay here."

"How soon can I start harassin' ya in class?" Joey let Tsukasa go now. "Better hurry, Bakura. Christmas break is soon."

"I'll take him to register tomorrow," Ryou confessed. Tsukasa sat there, watching the three talk amongst themselves now. Ryou was going through all this trouble, and Tsukasa couldn't pay him back. He'd find some way, though. Ryou was looking more and more like an angel to Tsukasa every second he stared. He felt his face heating up, what was this feeling? "Tsukasa," Ryou's voice cut through his thoughts, "are you okay?" Tsukasa found himself staring again. "Tsukasa?"

"Yeah!" He answered quickly, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well den," Joey stood, "I'mma hit da sack."

"Yeah, Ate's probably worried about me by now," Yuugi started towards the door. "Bye, Bakura, Tsukasa!" Yuugi left, followed by Joey. When the door shut, Ryou listened to make sure they left, then turned to Tsukasa.

"You can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Ryou didn't like the idea, but he knew that his Yami wasn't going to share.

"No," Tsukasa shook his head. "You can have your room."

"We can share a bed," Ryou offered. Tsukasa stared at him again. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah!" Tsukasa nodded.

"and you can use some of my clothes until we can get you some." Ryou walked back to the shower before Tsukasa could protest.


End file.
